


The Day We Found The Surface.

by PumpkinWhatPumpkin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Mystery, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinWhatPumpkin/pseuds/PumpkinWhatPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You see, in the beginning, all we knew was the darkness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day We Found The Surface.

  
"You see, in the beginning, all we knew was the darkness. The caverns we called home were the extension of our knowledge, it was all we knew of the world. Fire was our barrier- the only protection we had, the only defense against the monsters crawling in the caves.. And then one day, the light went out. I don’t think I will ever know what really happened, but when the water rose and the fires flickered to nothing, our world ended. But some of us survived- I don’t know, for sure, where everyone went.. Some may have died in a dead end.. Some may have fallen down a shaft in the dark. Some may have been taken by the monsters.

But a few went up. With nowhere else to go and nothing to lose, some of us pushed on, until our fires burned to nothing and our hands bled from crawling in gravel and climbing through stone. Darkness thrummed in our ears, deep and powerful, hungry and ready to consume.. But then, something amazing happened. Something we had never imagined in our wildest dreams, or the most free of nightmares..”


End file.
